


Of Dancing and Love

by HereForSnacks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dance- Urban, Dance- contemporary, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and they dance, dance au, its gay, so many links to youtube videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForSnacks/pseuds/HereForSnacks
Summary: “Almost nobody dances sober, unless they happen to be insane.”The showcase is approaching and the dancers are getting distracted. Different styled dancers get mixed up together. Urban goes surprisingly well with contemporary.Kuroo and Bokuto fall in love with contemporary dancers. Love at first sight. Kenma and Akaashi need to prepare, until they see them dance.Oikawa is just here for the ride.





	1. Daughter ft enamored sons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm not a dancer, I don't know much about dance. But I saw these dance videos and I got so inspired. There will be links to all the dances I write about at the bottom.

Kuroo swung the door to the studio and immediately inserted himself into a conversation by draping himself across the shoulders of a white and black hair, owl-like guy. 

"Your best friend has arrived." Kuroo smirked. Bokuto exclaimed joyously and laughed.

"You're not my best friend. Iwa-chan is." Oikawa flounced and flipped his hair as he spoke.

"Iwazumi doesn't dance. So, I'm your best friend here."

"Hmmm true. You definitely beat out Ushitjima over there." He pointed over his shoulder at a man behind him. The man started to speak but Oikawa shushed him. 

“Anyways, have you guys started choreographing a line up for the showcase?” This question prompted Bokuto to start shaking in excitement. 

“I have some things that I’ve been working on. And I was planning on showing one to you today and I’m so excited because I just finished it.” Bokuto spouted this in one long joyful cry. “But we have to wait because it’s a Thursday, and we’re never here on Thursdays because it’s classical day and the contemporary class is almost done, then there’s free rooms.”

“Did you have coffee this morning?” Kuroo asked with an eye brown raised.

“Yeah, I was passing by a Starbucks so I thought, ya know, why not?” 

“Dude, you need better impulse control.” Bokuto just hummed.

A stream of people carrying ballet slippers exited both of the practice rooms. Bokuto lead Oikawa, Kuroo, Ushijima, and Daichi to their usual practice room but suddenly stopped. Inside their room were a group of people with only two dancing. Soft music was audible from the door.*

A small blonde man and a raven haired man were dancing separate, but in unison. They did a series of spins, sometimes rotating around each other, sometimes around the floor. Next they jumped then sashayed to the other side and did a two jump sequence, landing the second jump in a roll to the floor. Kuroo and Bokuto were captivated by the sight of these graceful men. 

They leapt through the air like they had wings and touched the ground so softly, it was if they were made of cotton. The raven haired man ended up standing over the blonde. He took the blonde’s arm and pulled him up slightly, then let him down back to the ground. The raven head stepped to the side of the blonde and pulled him up with one hand gripping his forearm, the other on his back. The blonde’s arm was draped over the other man’s shoulder, then he spun away until they were gripping each others hands. They let their hands drop, and the raven backed away. The music stopped and the men gave each other a high five. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were snapped out of their trance when Oikawa pushed them out of the way to open the door. Half the people in the room looked to them, while the other half went up to the people who had just danced.

“Are you planning on continuing using this room, or can we have it?” Oikawa’s friendly voice sliced through the quiet conversations happening. 

“No, I think we’re all done here for today.” A small red head exclaimed. He then left the room with a large stern looking man and an anxious kid in tow. Daichi approached a silver haired guy still gathering his things. 

“Hey Suga, you can stay and watch if you want,” Daichi asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sure,” the other man chirped, smiling up at him. “If the rest of your friends don’t mind me being here.” 

“We could never kick out Mr. Refreshing!” Oikawa called from the speaker system.

Kuroo and Bokuto stood off to the side nudging each other and sending fleeting glances to the two men who had just finished dancing. Until they left, without a single look back.

“While we wait for everyone else to get here, I think we should start warming up with a song we all know.” Oikawa exclaimed. They threw all their stuff to the side and got to the middle of the room while the beginning of ‘Talk Dirty’ played.** Bokuto took middle while Oikawa was to his right and Kuroo on his left.

When the lyrics started they started with a whip. That always made the three of them start laughing. They transitioned to some steps and a kick. All in sync and bouncing to the beat. It’s fallowed up with many steps, sways, and sweeping arms. Kuroo and Oikawa froze while Bokuto steps forward does his own thing for a few seconds. Until Oikawa pushes him back into the line. Suga and Daichi boo at him. They do a series of punches and claps. Then a shuffle back, and they’re clapping again. Yui, who had just arrived, and Daichi jumped in in the windows at the start of the chorus. They shimmy from side to side and roll their hands up and sweep them down. Zig zagging their hands across their bodies, lifting their feet as they do so. They proceed to side hop to their left. Suga whistles as they do this. They get back to the middle of the room and do more side to side sequences. After more fancy foot work, they end by leaning on each other. 

Suga applauds them followed by Ushijima Terushima and Kenji, the latter two finally arriving. As practice started and they showed each other bits and pieces of different dances they’ve been working on.

At the end of practice they put the music on shuffle and ad libbed. Kuroo let his body move to the music and mind wander. He ends up thinking of the blonde guy he saw dancing earlier. He wonders all kinds of things about him.


	2. Jason Derulo ft. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa dances something new. Daichi dances for Suga. Kuroo dances for Kenma. Kenma learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dances are hyperlinked.
> 
> Happy new year!!!

The next morning Kuroo ended up going to the studio at the crack of 2:30. With the intention of spending all day working on his showcase performance. He went over every dance he knew. Oikawa stopped by at the end of his practice. They ran through both group dances and duets.

 

“Ooh, lemme show you this solo!” [Oikawa exclaimed ran over to the speaker.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4yNkDm8-cE) As the music started he slid his way to the center of the room. Kuroo sat with his back to the mirrors. He danced in place for the first few seconds of the song. He flashed his familiar smirk and peace sign right before getting into the dance.

 

He twisted his knees away from each other. He brought them back together before doing it again but stepping to the side. His arms came down as he stepped but flew to his head by the times he was back in a wide stance. All of this happened fairly quickly. He then bent his knees, raised his arms in the air, looked up at the ceiling, and shook his head. Looking ahead of him again, he swung his arms to the side, his torso followed. Oikawa rolled his arms while his leg picked up and spun him to the side. One arm hung in front of him and he raised himself onto his tippy toes. He then kicked one leg behind him and turned back to Kuroo, arms crossed.

 

Once both feet were planted firmly on the ground, he body rolled forwards. Looking up, he bent his knees and lifted his arms above him, swaying slightly. He punched one arm into the air before bringing it down in front of him and jumping to the side. Oikawa switched legs and jumped to the other side. His arms swung across him. One knee came up and the other leg kicked back, his arms spread to the sides before clapping. He did the same thing but with the opposite legs. As his foot landed, he body rolled into an upright position. His hands clasped in front of him and his shoulders moved back and forth. Oikawa turned around, then showed his muscles, one leg was in the air and his knee twisted back and forth. He went into a dab, his hands turned and swung around him. Walking to once side and turning back to where he was. He thrust his hips once, fast, and to the music. He looked at Kuroo and smirked before doing fancy footwork. As the chorus started he twisted his knees in and out while swinging his arms from one side to the other. He jumped, brought his hands to his pockets, and body rolled as he landed. He shimmied his shoulders before sweeping his arm low, and turning to an angle.

 

A stream of people outside the window drew Kuroo’s eyes away from his friend. Contemporary dancers. Kuroo looked for the blonde he had saw yesterday but couldn’t pick him out. He did see Daichi pulling Suga away from the group and into the adjacent room. Kuroo turned his focus back to his friend.

 

——

 

Daichi didn’t know what he was thinking when he pulled Suga into the room. Suga definitely didn’t know what he was doing.

 

"I, uh..." Daichi began to mumble, glancing away for a moment to recompose himself so his words wouldn't sound shaky. "I've been working on something for the showcase. Would you mind if I showed y-"

 

"Oh my goodness, yes!" Suga exclaimed, immediately lifting the nerves off of Daichi as he grinned at the snowy haired boy, trying to match his excitement. "I'd love to see it! You always do awesome choreography!"

 

He went over to the speaker and took a breath [before playing his song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_YeFNJ9z28) As the beginning played he made his way to dance in front of where Suga was sitting. He did a few random moves before the dance really started. He moved backwards to make sure he was giving himself enough room. He started with some fast poses. One leg was bent and the other slid to the side. One arm came down in a fist in front of him. The other off to the side. Quickly, his leg walked forward in two steps to touch next to the other. The arm in front of him went up to touch his shoulder, while the other swept across to grab his waist. His feet stepped back and forth as this arm lowered from his shoulder and wrapped across his waist as well. His arms uncrossed and grabbed his torso, then flipped up at the elbow to hold his hands in fists in the air. Slowing down, his hands uncurled and moved upwards as he rocked back on his heel. He move into having one foot bent beneath him and the other stretched out to the side. His hands followed down, open palms to the sky, before one hand coming up onto his opposite shoulder and the other hand going to that shoulder as well.

 

Going faster now, he pivoted on his stable foot, the other foot going next to it. Daichi turned sideways to Suga, his hands clasped above his head and then he brought them down to hip level, squatting while he does so. Slowing down, he did motions as if we was climbing a rope. When he got as high as he could he went immediately into a squat, his arms spreading out around him. Slowly, he stepped one of his legs out to face Suga, moving his arms to that side as well. Before he switched legs, only to slide back into the side position he was in before. Daichi’s arm extended and then bent at the elbow as he pointed to himself. His hands came together in the air and then cut down. The hand closer to Suga swung around his knees as the other hand reached up to cover his mouth. Gracefully, his free arm swung like water, matching the lyrics. The hand on his mouth went up and behind him as he did many little steps. Fast once more, he turned to look at Suga, his arms coming down in front of him as his knee went up then down. Daichi’s arms were then pulled back to his chest. Hands in fists were on his chest, then one swung down and up to make a muscle pose. The other arm made a circle as his leg stepped out and in, then both came together in front of him. His legs danced back and forth under him as his arms moved around. His feet ended up next to each other, as well as his hands.

 

Then he jumped. He seemed to float in mid air for longer than what should have been humanly possible. Suga gasped. As soon as he landed, his arms were moving. He jumped to the side. One leg kicking out as he jumped again. When he landed that jump, the other leg was kicked out behind him. He switched legs and started to kick his legs back and forth. He jumped again and one leg landed behind the other. All the while his arms sweeping around him. One knee popped up and his arm swung behind him. He then shook his shoulders and wiggled his knees.

 

He danced randomly a bit more before he jogged to the speaker and turned off the music.

 

“That was fantastic! You need to put in the show case. And that last bit! You were flying! It was like you never touched the ground.” Suga jumped at Daichi. He caught him, Daichi’s hands coming to rest on Suga’s waist.

 

“I might be able to fly, but you’re the angel.” Daichi gave Suga a toothy grin. Suga beamed back.

 

“You,” Suga’s hands went up to cradle Daichi’s face. “Are so adorable.” Neither could tell who leaned in first, only that they were kissing.

 

— —

 

Kenma exited his practice room and walked down the hall. He peeked into the other rooms as he went, looking for his friend. Most of them were filled. As he past one room a dancer caught his eye. A tall black haired man in heels strutted across the room towards the window. He looked like an alley tomcat. Kenma could see brown hair under the window and reasoned he was performing it for someone.

 

The tomcat looked up, made eye contact with him. [And then he winked.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0)

 

He smirked and shook his hips, his hands reaching out to Kenma, then curling back in. He turned to the side, then squatted, sitting in the heel of his heels. The cat then shimmied and shook his hips. He stood up and while shimmying, he waggled is fingers at Kenma. The only thing Kenma could do was barely manage to keep a straight face. He leaned back, his arm outstretched, as if grabbing something, and body rolled. The man stepped back and crossed half a step left. He cocked his hip and gestured again. As the verse picked up the man he bent his knee and extended one leg off to the side. He pulled his arm down, then flipped up, and to his side as he cocked a hip and flipped his hair. Both feet came together as he twisted his hips and waggled his finger, his other arm swiping up. He body rolled again, his knees bent and one leg twisted to the side. He stepped back, into that foot, while pushing his hands in front of him.

 

His legs unbent and he thrusted once quickly, before his legs bent again and he swept his arms to the side, his leg crossed behind the other. The leg uncrossed itself as he took a large step to the side. His hands flicking up and down before sweeping around, one leg in stepping. As his leg came down his arms met in front of him. He swept them up and bent his elbows so his arms where against him as the opposite leg kicked out to the side. The raven spun once and stepped backwards out of the rotation. His legs spread into a wider stance as one hand swept over his head, the other on his hip. He shimmied down for a few seconds. He jumped and his legs crossed in a lunge-like pose. The cat jumped again, his legs spread and his hands reseted on one bent knee as he waggled his hips. His back straightened and he shimmied. His knee popped up as his arms swung, bent at the elbows, over the front of his body. He turned around and arced his back so his butt stuck out and he flipped his hair. He spun back around to face Kenma.

 

His shoulders shook, bringing him into a whip. The tomcat exploded his fingers to the music. He twisted his body to have one knee bent and the closer to the ground. A hand came to his head as he body rolled into a standing position. He legs were close together and he thrusted to the side. His hands coming together in a heart beat motion. He turned around, lifted one leg and shook his butt at Kenma. The man made eye contact with him while doing so. He strutted in a circle to turn himself side ways. Then both hands came to the ground, both feet went into the air. One landed before the other and let Kuroo thrust into the ground. Then as sat back between his legs, he thrusted up multiple times. The man stared at Kenma as he crawled towards him, dragging one finger across his lips.

 

At that Kenma turned away and continue walking down the hall. His face got bright red. He looked in the next room. In it he saw Suga making out with a black haired man. Suga’s hands were in the other man’s hair and his hands were on Suga’s waist. Kenma merely went up to the door and knocked. He would have rather ignored them and just gone home. He didn’t like dealing with people when they’re horny, but he had a message. Suga turned around and saw the blonde’s head and eye’s peaking through his hair.

 

Suga swung the door opened, delighted to see his dance mate, but a blush dusted his cheeks. “Hey, Kenma, what’s up?”

 

Kenma let out a small huff of annoyance at the excitement that beamed from Suga, rolling his eyes at him. “Akaashi told me to tell you that we’ll be here around noon tomorrow and he wants to get some people together to practice.” Kenma mumbled, barely looking at Suga.

 

Suga put his hands on his hips and nodded at Kenma, making a weird face of excitement. “Wonderful! I guess I’ll see you there." Suga confirmed. "We’re leaving now as well, so we’ll walk out with you.”

 

Kenma nodded at him, obviously uninterested and not really paying attention as he began walking without them.

 

As they walked behind Kenma, Daichi and Suga were talking quietly when a loud man’s voice echoed through the hall way, “Mr. Refreshing!” The three of them cringed, turning around to see the dancer Kenma had been watching earlier. Who, of course, happened to be one of Suga and Daichi’s friends. Two thirds of the idiot trio, Kuroo and Oikawa. Oikawa smirked and had a glint in his eye as he made his way to the group. "Anything new in your life?”

 

Suga’s hand found Daichi’s back pocket. Daichi’s face burning red and he jumped slightly, as he was unaware of what Suga was doing. “Yeah Oikawa, I guess you could say somethings happened.”  Suga smiled back Oikawa. Oikawa and Kuroo followed the group, Kuroo, just happening to notice the bright redness on his face, while chuckling.

 

“Daichi, you’re looking red. I hope you don’t have a fever.” Kuroo teased, poking one of his cheeks as his mouth curved into a playful smile.

 

“Shut up Kuroo!” Daichi’s face just got redder as he slapped Kuroo's hand away, his booming voice definitely striking a bit of fear into the cat.

 

Kenma was glad to be in peace and quiet when he got home. The company was getting quite obnoxious by the time he parted with them. But he couldn’t get the image of Kuroo dancing out of his head.

 

That was new. He wasn’t quite sure if he liked that or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If I haven't updated in a while write in the comments so I know people actually want me to continue and I don't drop this. Comments can also boost my self esteem.
> 
> If you have any dance videos you'd like to see, let me know and I'll check them out.  
> ==  
> All choreography credit goes to who choreographed these videos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If I haven't updated in a while write in the comments so I know people actually want me to continue and I don't drop this.  
> ==  
> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ11mwgbReE (part written 1:05 to end (but I like all of it))  
> **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGNey_gA4SA (from beginning, ends at 1:00)
> 
> All choreography credit goes to who choreographed these videos.


End file.
